


Secrets Are Best Spilled At Night

by kikuomi



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, JJ (Outer Banks) Deserves Better, JJ (Outer Banks) Needs a Hug, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:33:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24242872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikuomi/pseuds/kikuomi
Summary: "You’re not too bad for a Kook," JJ compliments her and laughs."You’re not too bad for a Pogue, either," he gets in response and he snorts.
Relationships: JJ/John B. Routledge, Kiara/Pope (Outer Banks), Sarah Cameron/Kiara
Comments: 41
Kudos: 159





	1. Chapter 1

When he was a kid, back when his mother was still around, they’d sometimes take the Phantom to go fishing. Back then, JJ still called Luke "Dad," back then, everything seemed to be alright. After every successful catch, his father would pat him on his back and declare that he was proud of his son.

JJ still thinks about those times. Reminisces in the feeling of accomplishment – of making Luke proud. And late at night he sometimes allows himself to wonder about an alternative reality, where Luke didn’t lose the job because he came to work one day, high on drugs. A reality, where his mother didn’t pack her bags the middle of that one night – when JJ had first witnessed the reason for her blemishes, for all the bruises and scars that marred her body. That night she had a bruise blossoming on her jaw.

She had said to him, "JJ, my baby. You have to be strong, wait for me. He won’t lay a finger on you. He wouldn’t." Her sobs had wrecked her body when she looked at her son. Had she believed her owns words back then? Luke had been asleep on the couch, passed out after some heavy drinking. JJ didn’t know what was going on and had nodded, when his mother told him to be safe. He went to bed that night, thinking he’d see his mother at breakfast come next morning.

JJ thinks of how kind his father had seemed back in the day. But that morning – after his mother had left – his father had asked him if JJ had seen her, if she had talked to him before she left. And JJ had replied truthfully. That was the first time his father had hit him. From that point on, "Dad" started to transition into "Luke."

Sometimes JJ wonders if he could have changed anything at all. If he’d just been a better son, would his mother still be a part of their family? So JJ tries. He tries to make up for it now. That’s why he always comes back home in the end, because if he were a better son, maybe Luke would approve of him again and just maybe, his mother would come back, too.

Realistically, JJ knows things can ever be okay again, they will never be a family like that again. He knows Luke won’t change for the better. He’d always been a terrible husband, and when JJ’s mother had left, he had turned into an awful father as well. But that doesn’t change that small voice in the back of his head that whispers to him like a devil on his shoulder, _be better. Only then she’ll come back and you’ll be loved again_.

And he‘ll think about what could be and what he could have. So he allows himself to hope. Because JJ has always been a dreamer. He doesn’t think he’d survive this hell if he ever stopped dreaming.

~*~

When they break up, he gets angry at her. Topper yells profanities and storms out the Cameron estate. Sarah just stands in the doorway crying quietly, she knows it’s for the better. She couldn’t handle their relationship, it wasn‘t enough and too much at the same time. She doesn‘t know why she had felt so trapped with Topper, she only knows that she needs to get out. So she does.

And then she takes the car and drives all the way to the coast where the Pogues claim the area. She knows that she shouldn’t be there, _Kooks were to keep off the cut_. She knows the rules, of course. That was exactly the reason she had decided to come here for. No Kook would disturb her here and she doesn’t need to pretend anything. She’s just glad she’s got a moment (or a few hours) to clear her head, to get back on track. She’s not really sad about breaking up with Topper, but she cares for him and she mourns the way it had fallen apart.

She’s just contemplating if she should get back before nightfall, or if it was okay to watch the sun go down on the Outer Banks, when someone that’s weirdly familiar to her gets out of the waves and stumbles onto the beach. He’s alone and – is that JJ Maybank?

She’s squinting at the figure that’s approaching her and then she’s sure – it’s the gun-wielding maniac. She thinks she will be able to leave before he notices but in that moment JJ catches her gaze, grimaces slightly and then strolls over to her.

"Yo, what are you doing out here? Kooks aren’t allowed around, this is Pogue land." He emphasizes his words by pointing to the ground.

Sarah shrugs in response. "As long as I'm allowed to be here _by law_ , I can come and go whenever I please to." She looks at the blond surfer when he continues watching her expectantly and rolls her eyes. "I'm alone and I just need a break from everything. All the Kook shit, ya know." JJ laughs at that.

He turns away, ready to go and leave her be, because _really_ , Sarah Cameron isn’t the problem when it comes down to the Kooks. But then he thinks better of it, looks at Sarah and asks," Can I?" and plops down before she even has the chance to decline.

"Sure, be my guest." She huffs out and looks over at the blonde boy.

They hadn’t really talked a lot before, especially not just the two of them. The never had any reason to, and really. Why would they? She absent-mindedly wonders why the boy wears a shirt while surfing on a day as hot as today. She thinks no more of it and gazes over to the sea. The waves aren't especially high today and it seems like a good idea to just swim in them for a little while. She ponders for a bit before deciding she's not in the mood for it.

"What’s gotten you all the way down here, princess?" JJ mocks, but his voice doesn’t carry any malice.

"I just felt like I needed to be somewhere a bit further away, I guess." She hesitates for a moment before she adds, "Topper and I broke up." She doesn’t know why she says it, but it’s out on the open now anyway and somehow, her chest feels a little bit lighter getting those words out anyway. 

The blonde raises an eyebrow, hums and looks away. "So now you’re ready for a Pogue?" She hits his shoulder in response and JJ chuckles. "Relax. I’m not in the mood for a class war. I don’t mind you hanging out here every now and then just don’t… bring the other Kooks over here." He grimaces at the word _Kooks_.

They stay silent for a while until JJ gets up and tells her to wait a few minutes and when he gets back, he hands her a cheap beer and sits down again. Sarah thanks him, and it’s not long until they’re both a bit tipsy and joking around, and the sun’s already starting to go down.

"You’re not too bad for a Kook," JJ compliments her and laughs.

"You’re not too bad for a Pogue, either," he gets in response and he snorts.

Sarah’s starting to forget the reason she even came to the beach in the first place. She’s surprisingly enjoying the company of Mr. Gun-Wielding Maniac, so she’s laying down on the sand. The blonde soon mimics her and they both look up at the sky. They can’t really see the stars yet but they enjoy the colors of the sky fading away. Sarah is sure is going to regret this later, when she is going to find sand in every nook and cranny of her clothes when she undresses. For now, though, she doesn’t care. She proposes a game of _Truth or Dare but without the Dare_ and JJ hums distractedly. She thinks that’s a yes, so she starts asking him all kinds of questions and mostly, the blonde replies in exaggerated fashion, stringing together stories of what she’s sure she’s seen in movies every now and then. But sometimes, she thinks she can catch the glimpse of another side of the boy.

When he tells her about how his mother had left (he leaves out the gruesome details) and how he hopes that maybe, he’ll see her again someday. And when she shares how she can’t even remember her mother’s voice – she had died when Sarah was so little – she thinks she can see him looking over at her in her periphery. The two teenagers remain silent for a while and keep on watching the sky that had already turned starry a bit ago.

The had finished the beer half an hour ago. Sarah feels like JJ is about to say something, so she stays silent and waits. She points out some constellations when JJ doesn’t talk and for a moment she wonders if she had just imagined it when he asks her, out of the blue, "Why did you break up?" 

She sighs and thinks about her answer for a few seconds before she decides to answer honestly. "I don’t feel like I could have made him happy. And I don’t think I could have been happy." She pauses a moment before she adds quietly, "I don’t think I want to be with a man."

Sarah doesn’t look at JJ’s face, even though she feels his face snap in her direction and his gaze burning holes into her skull.

JJ is not sure he if he heard that right. Sarah Cameron? Princess of the Kooks? A _lesbian_? Or did he mishear? But judging by how she is avoiding to even look at him, he concludes that no, he must have heard right. And then he feels the atmosphere grow tense, so he shrugs and answers with whatever his mind supplies him with first.

"Uh, yeah. Those boobs man. Real good. Heavy breasts, who doesn’t like it." Sarah bursts into a fit of giggles next to him and suddenly the tension is gone. She’s not too sure what to make of that comment, but she files it away for later. When they hang out again, just the two of them. Will they hang out again or was this a one time thing? Sarah feels like they have the potential to become friends, if tonight is anything to go by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! I'm dying for Outer Banks content so here I am, making gay content for a show that's painfully straight.  
> The little scene at the Midsummer's party, where JJ danced with Sarah to give her John B's message, inspired this unlikely friendship. I thought the scene was pretty cute.  
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated <3


	2. Chapter 2

When they see each other around town, they smile and wave and every now and then, they end up talking, they even hang out once or twice. JJ hasn’t told Kie about the unlikely friendship just yet. He can only imagine her outburst as soon as he does and he’s not yet ready to have her kick his shin and watch her storm out of the room. He thinks that he should tell Kie about Sarah before he introduces her to their friend group, he just doesn’t really know how to bring up the topic around Kie. Every time he sets his mind to it, his hands get clammy and he chickens out. He knows the two of them are sworn enemies anyway, so why did he even want to get them to be friends in the first place? So, JJ stops trying to tell Kie about Sarah. Oh boy, does he ever regret that decision.

The Pogues find out about Denmark Tanny one night when they’re all scooped up in the Chateau, mindlessly carding through all of John B’s father’s research. Pope tells them to _hang on, I think I’ve got something_. Suddenly their tiredness is gone, replaced by curiosity and glimmering hope of finding the gold. Pope informs them of Denmark Tanny’s story and how they need to find out more about him. And just like that, they’re back in the G-game.

JJ offhandedly suggests Sarah’s assistance and _come on, she’s not that bad, what the hell even happened between you two?_ He makes a point to roll his eyes at Kie and berates himself mentally for bringing up Sarah. He thinks she is their best shot, though. Sarah’s family has access to all the archives in town and the fact that she lives in a house on _Tannyhill_ of all places makes him believe that she needs to be included, too, if they ever were to find the gold.

John B agrees with JJ. He carefully analyzes Kie’s features when he remarks, “I think JJ’s right. We need to use her for access to the archives. I promise I won’t tell her about the gold,” he adds when he sees Kie’s face scrunch up. JJ feels a pang of guilt at John B’s words and then he suddenly remembers last summer, when John B had met them at the beach after his shift had been over at the Cameron estate. JJ recalls John B’s words faintly; _I think she’s into me. She’s not too shabby for a Kook._ He remembers John B’s grin and how he’d wriggled his eyebrows, the way they had high fived over the remark. JJ still feels a pang of jealousy, but also knows that there’s no chance Sarah would get together with John B, not after what she’d confided in him.

 _It’s not like it matters, anyway,_ JJ thinks to himself while he’s shooting a grateful half-smile at John B.

~*~

 _It’s curious,_ John B remarks mentally, when he and JJ (of all people) meet up with the daughter of his former employer. He turns to JJ and shakes his head slightly. _You’re a mystery to me, JJ Maybank,_ he ponders as he watches the way the blonde cards a hand through his ruffled hair. It’s no use, of course, a minute later his hair is back in its original place anyway. John B absentmindedly mimics the action.

“So, what gives? Why did you want to meet me?” Sarah musters the two Pogues for a moment and then turns to JJ, raising an eyebrow expectantly.

JJ clears his throat and starts, “we were just wondering if you could get us to the, uh, the Archives.”

“We heard your family’s got access to the Archives and that your family donated all the old documents of Tannyhill. We’d really appreciate it if you could get us in,” John B supplies helpfully. He makes a point to directly look at Sarah when he adds, “and you owe me for the job. Some people need a job to eat.”

JJ chokes on his soda and John B claps him on his back. John B is still not breaking eye-contact with Sarah and JJ is sure John B had just thrown all their chances of getting Sarah to help them into the wind.

Sarah’s lips curl downwards a bit, “oh my God. Are you serious? I didn’t rat you out.” She looks to the side and stares off into the dark sky for a moment. It seems like they’d get rain tonight. “And what do you even need the Archives for anyway?” Sarah hadn’t been sure what to expect when JJ had texted her and asked for a meet-up with him and John B. Naturally, she felt a bit betrayed by JJ and her stomach fluttered uncomfortably. They were friends, right?

“We really can’t tell you what it’s for, Sarah, but we really need your help. Please,” JJ pleads, touches Sarah’s lower arm and smiles at her.

 _What the hell_ , John B thinks. _What the hell is going on_. He averts his gaze uncomfortably and grinds his teeth. He doesn’t know why he’s suddenly angry, but he manages to mentally swat away the cloud of anger and focuses on the task at hand.

“Look, Sarah. You would really help us out,” John B sincerely smiles at her, “you would really help _me_ out.”

“I didn’t say no.” Sarah replies. They boys suddenly sit upright again. “But you are going to have to tell me what you need it for or else you’re not going to get in legally.”

~*~

JJ is sure Kie is going to kill them. Yeah, they hadn’t told Sarah every detail, but she was going to find out fast about what they were trying to do inevitably. They’re standing in front of the shop Sarah had chosen for them to get new outfits from – after all they can’t turn up to the Archives _looking like hobos_ Sarah had exclaimed. Oh yeah, and that she’d _sugar mama_ them. JJ wipes his clammy hands on his board pants and looks around, most likely trying to avoid people he knows.

He ducks his head, leans over to John B while Sarah is examining the shop window and voices his concern muttering, “if anyone sees us in _there_ , they’re never going to let us live that down. I have a reputation to uphold.”

John B, who looks equally as terrified of going into the shop takes a look at the clothing on display and shudders involuntarily. “Dude, they will roast us.”

It’s not so bad when they _do_ enter the shop. The shop owner, Mr. Ike, helps them in sorting through potential outfits personally and, while he does seem a bit condescending at times, his eyes twinkle kindly whenever Sarah requests another piece for the boys. JJ can’t help but think about the amount of food he would be able to buy with the money Sarah could light-handedly spend on a single cashmere shirt. She had patted down the floral-patterned, light blue button-down he was trying on and had glanced at his face weirdly before adding, a “you deserve good things, you know.” And just like that she had requested another pair of pants for John B, claiming they were too tight, and they _can’t possibly have_ someone _be distracted and jeopardize the mission_.

JJ is glad that John B had been too focused with the way his biceps had stretched the material of the jacket (he hadn’t worn a shirt underneath) and JJ couldn’t really blame him (he had been caught staring at John B’s arms by Sarah, too).

They (read: Sarah) decide on their outfits after a while of trying on utterly ridiculous suits that cost more than a month’s rent in the cut. JJ and John B eye each other warily at the same time Sarah pays for their outfits with credit card. She makes sure to do so discreetly, not wanting them to see the amount of money she had just spent on them.

When they’re about to thank her, she waves them off. “Concentrate on the mission, monsieurs,” she retorts in a thick French accent playfully.

Sarah takes them to the Archives. They _do_ end up telling her about the treasure eventually since it seems to be the only way to progress their case. They find out about the British gold and Sarah and JJ can’t help but jump around excitedly. John B smiles as he looks at the two. He decides that Sarah is not the kind of person he had originally pegged her for. “Welcome to the team. Let’s get you out of that bubble wrap.”

~*~

JJ texts Pope and Kie right after they get back. He is just about to enter Pope’s father’s shop, when he sees his two friends standing off to the side of the building. It looks like Kie is giving Pope a peck on his cheek when they’re hugging in greeting. JJ chuckles and shakes his head at his own imagination and begins to walk toward the pair, when – _oh_. Pope is kissing Kie on the lips.

JJ steers toward the main entrance of shop instead, pretending to not have seen the two. He had not expected to witness it at all and sits down at a table dumbfoundedly. The pair enters the building a few seconds later a few meters apart from each other. JJ decides not to question them about what he’d seen (yet) and to make fun of them at a later time.

His friends sit down in front of him (Pope sends an apologetic look to his father.) They muster JJ from head to toe, him still wearing the floral-patterned button down (he had exchanged the white pants for his board pants.) He is just about to dive into an explanation of what they had found out in the Archives, when a police officer enters the shop.

“Pope Heyward? I have an arrest warrant for felony destruction of property.”

It all happens very fast. The police offer leads Pope out of the shop, winged by Mr. Heyward, Kie and JJ. They talk over each other to try to get the boy out of getting arrested. JJ feels his blood boil when Pope gets lead away as if in a trance. _The Kooks always win._ He breathes deeply once, twice, and braces himself, his hands sweaty.

“It wasn’t him! It was me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically, this chapter is just re-telling of parts of the original story with a few details changed. There will be more changes soon, though :^) 
> 
> Scream about OBX with me in the comments <3
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes, English is not my mother tongue! (And I haven't written any fanfiction in a decade... I'm not used to creative writing anymore, lol.)
> 
> Should I post longer chapters that take longer or should I post shorter chapters more frequently? Hmmmm


	3. Chapter 3

When he sees a familiar silhouette sit by the pier of the Chateau, he takes great care in approaching the other slowly and noisily, to make sure the other takes note of his presence and doesn’t get startled. He shuffles his feet a little more than necessary, calls out to the other boy and plops down heavily next to him when he finally reaches him. Mirroring the blonde, he dangles his naked feet from the edge of the pier.

John B looks at JJ’s right-side profile, marvels at the chiseled jawline and notices the reflection of the setting sun in small droplets of sweat on JJ’s neck. He almost misses the moment when JJ replies in greeting and turns his head around to face John B. John B resists the urge to instantly smother the blonde in a suffocating hug when he sees the way the other side of his face has been messed with. Instead he just curls his fists and prays to anyone listening that this will be the last time he sees JJ’s face in a state like this. He has done the exact same thing before even though he’s not a religious person _. It doesn’t hurt to try, though_ , he thinks and wishes he could keep JJ safe somehow, but he knows JJ doesn’t want John B involved and he tries to respect that.

So instead, he lends his shoulder to JJ and tries to patch him up every time JJ lets him. JJ’s lip is split and bloody, and there’s dried blood on his left eyebrow. The side of his face is starting to bloom a painful shade of purple and all John B wants to do is to shield JJ from everything bad in this world and never let him out of his sight again. He makes a mental note to put some aspirin and a glass of water out for JJ’s headache in the morning. He’s is going to make sure JJ won’t spend the night at Luke’s.

“’tis your dad again?” John B asks, already knowing the answer.

“Yeah, he has that right jab,” JJ laughs in response, but the smile doesn’t reach his eyes. “Nothing that hasn’t happened before. Besides, it was kind of justified this time around, haven't you already heard the rest of the story from Pope?”

“JJ…,” John B isn’t sure what to reply, but like hell will he let JJ justify Luke’s shitty behavior. “Nothing you did, _nothing_ can possibly justify… _that_ ,” he vaguely motions to JJ’s face, “you don’t deserve something like that. I will tell you as many times as you need me to, because shit just ain’t right.”

“Gee, if you didn’t like my face you could have just told me,” John B rolls his eyes at that, “soon I’ll be out of there anyway, so what does it matter.”

JJ logically knows that what Luke does to him is wrong. He can’t help but think that somehow, he deserves it, though. Maybe the beatings are just a way to even out his fucked-up-ness after all.

“Also, I just _know_ that you are weak for a rugged man like myself,” JJ winks to John B to try to make light of the situation.

“Dream on,” John B really wishes there was more strength behind his words.

They’re quiet for a moment and just stare out onto the ocean. “Did you manage to get the letter translated?”

John B is surprised that he momentarily forgot about his findings himself. “Oh, yeah! I’ll tell you as soon as we meet up with the others, I’ve got great news.” John B grins mischievously. “We just need Sarah to get a plat map.”

“I’m sure she’ll help you out.”

“Yeah, she’s great, isn’t she?” John B grins again and nods his head. JJ fiddles with the blunt in his hand and mentally rolls his eyes so far back his skull he’s sure he would be able to see his brains, were he actually doing it. He doesn’t respond at first and thinks about what Sarah had confided in him before, at the beach. The thought of telling John B about it – just to be smug about it ( _ha, she_ doesn’t _like you like that, dude_ ) – crosses his mind and he immediately feels like an ass just considering it.

“Kie’s not gonna be happy about this constellation, man, she’s going to gut us,” he knows it’s not a joke.

John B clicks his tongue and hums in agreement. They sit quietly for a little more and watch the waves licking at the setting sun.

“We should get you cleaned up, JJ,” and when his name rolls off John B’s tongue all smooth and soft like that, JJ can’t remember a time when he wasn’t infatuated with his John B.

“Yeah.”

~*~

Pope thinks Kie is pretty damn scary when she’s furious and right now? She’s fuming. If he’d believe in auras, he would describe hers as a dark, blistering cloud at this moment.

John B had told them everything they’d found out after the party. Pope still can’t believe they’re one step closer to finding the gold, but just as much he’s ecstatic about it, at the moment he’s even more glad he’s not John B or JJ. And that he’s going to live to see his 17th birthday. He’s not so sure about his friends, though.

“I don’t even want to think about what they’ve told her! Do you think she knows _all_ of it? I can’t _believe_ these two, what were they even _thinking_??” Kie is pacing around the bonfire and Pope tries to calm her down by patting her shoulder. She’s shrugging his hand off quickly though – too irritated to care about anything other than what the boys have done – no, _ruined_ – by telling this- this _goddamn_ _Sarah Cameron, Jesus fucking Christ._

Pope stupidly looks at her shoulder and sits down again.

“Can you _believe_ their _audacity_ –” Pope stops really listening when she’s circling back around the same topic again and again (and again). His mind goes blank and he starts thinking about his father, _oh boy, I’m going to have it coming for bailing on him_. _Shit,_ he curses thinking, for emphasis.

~*~

The boys are back at the Chateau. John B can tell JJ is exhausted beyond words when he folds himself into the couch cushions. John B sits next to him. “Wanna talk about it?”

“Nah, ‘s fine. There’s nothing to talk about, anyway,” JJ slurs and he closes his eyes. John B waits a few moments, in case JJ wants to speak up again. He doesn’t, for a while, so John B assumes JJ is already fast asleep when he’s draping a thin blanket over JJ’s still fully clothed body. John B is a little startled when he sees JJ’s eyes slightly opened to watch his movements. JJ croaks out a _thanks_ and pulls the blanket tighter around himself.

“He called me useless again,” JJ closes his eyes. “He says I look too much like my mother. John B, I- I don’t even remember her face anymore.” JJ flinches involuntarily when John B’s hand comes up to squeeze his shoulder, but he relaxes when he reminds himself that this is John B’s house, _a safe place_.

“You’re anything but useless, JJ. Jesus, I don’t even know what I would do without you as my friend,” John B’s voice cracks a bit and he’s searching the blonde’s features. “You’re not useless and we need you _. I_ need you.”

JJ doesn’t say anything after that, and John B thinks JJ might be asleep for real this time. But then JJ’s head moves and settles on John B’s shoulder his heart starts _thump thump thump_ ing in his chest weirdly. He is pretty sure that anyone standing close to him would be able to hear his heartbeat clearly. The boy laying next to him does not comment on it, though, and John B is grateful.

It’s not long before the two boys drift off into an easy sleep, the weariness of the day overwhelming and draining.

~*~

Kie can’t sleep. She’s so excited and aggravated and blissful and angry – she’s feeling so many things, she’s having troubles keeping track of her emotions sometimes. She’s trying to calm down by breathing slowly, counting to five hundred in her head and laying down completely motionless. What works usually, doesn’t work now, though, so Kie is confronted with her musings and, quite frankly, she hates it. And she hates Sarah.

She doesn’t know why the boys insist on including Sarah, of all people. She’s pretty sure they can do it without her. So what if it takes them longer to find the gold? At least they wouldn’t have to deal with _her_.

But Kie knows that the extent of her anger isn’t as justified as she wishes it was. She shuts her eyes and sees Sarah’s infuriatingly pretty face in her mind’s eye. She just wants to _punch_ it, _goddammit_.

And yet. She knows she never could.

And when she does drift off to sleep, Sarah’s face keeps haunting her dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye, I'm back!! Uni is pretty rough and I hope I'll get some free time again T_T I'm going to try and update earlier next time around!
> 
> So, yeah. John B's not going to have a fractured arm ahahaha
> 
> [Also, in light of recent events, please consider donating to help those in need during the BLM movement. https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1NmKp-on2n9vxy43eE9qDsGa4zCty1FFfywA_bfRZJY4/htmlview# is a helpful guide of where you can donate to.  
> Please educate the people around you and yourself, don't rely on POC friends to do the work for you. It's especially important to openly talk to your family and people that don't use a lot of social media outside of FB about the systematic racism POC are experiencing.]


End file.
